1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, an antenna apparatus of an in-vehicle GPS system which is widely spread as a positioning system, and an antenna apparatus of a home use satellite radio or an in-vehicle satellite radio or the like which is put to practical use in the United States, have been developed progressively. Such a conventional antenna apparatus has a structure shown in FIG. 6, for example (see Japanese Parent Application Laid-open No. 2005-109688).
As shown in FIG. 6, the conventional antenna apparatus 100 includes an antenna element 102 made of ceramic for receiving a radio wave and a circuit substrate 103 which is stuck to a back face of the antenna element 102. An amplifying circuit (not shown) for amplifying an input from the antenna element 102 is formed on a face of the circuit substrate 103 on the opposite side of the antenna element 102. The face on which the amplifying circuit is formed is covered by a shield cover 104 having an approximately box-shaped body. The circuit substrate 103 and the antenna element 102 adhere to one another with a double-sided tape (not shown). A power supply pin 106, which passes through the circuit substrate 103 and the antenna element 102, is fixed to the circuit substrate 103 and the antenna element 102. A tip end portion of the power supply pin 106 is soldered to the amplifying circuit on the circuit substrate 103 to achieve an electrical connection. Accordingly, a radio wave signal received by the antenna element 102 is inputted to the amplifying circuit via the power supply pin 106.
As with the other electronic parts, it is hoped that antenna apparatuses will be thinner. It is also hoped that the cost of parts and the assembling cost will be reduced by reducing the number of parts to achieve reduction of manufacturing cost.